


Audio

by Kris



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan watches Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the 'senses' series

In the past two months since Nathan was reinstated as the head of Global Dynamics the following major incidents occurred:

a) Jorgenson in weapon deactivation had activated the nuclear device in Section 5, Storage Room 8, said nuclear device having the capability of destroying the continent of North America;

b) Stahl from R & D, Section 3, had been struck with a stupid stick and spliced the Ionospheric Alternative Energy Source Experimental Collector and spliced it with the Radio Propagation Projection Equipment which would have resulted in an earthquake that would have wiped Japan off the map if it had gone unnoticed;

c) Fargo had lit his lab on fire three times;

d) Vincent had created the perfect White Chocolate Mocha Cinnamon Soy Latte and gone mad with power, pushing it like the drug it was;

e) Rummolds from Medical in Section 4 had put the entire town on decaf until the effects of Vincent’s rampage had worn off; and

f) Taggart’s wolverine black bear hybrids had escaped their pens and run rampant throughout the town.

And that doesn’t count the minor incidents like ballistic testing, the ‘iron man’ contest debacle and the turf war going on between the Baker Twins and Spencer Martin over who invented the subsonic grocery cart with handbrake. When he’s being completely honest with himself, and Nathan is brutally so, he missed being the Director of GD so much it had been a physical ache.

Of course, as much as he’s enjoyed the disastrous past few months, they’ve also managed to put a crimp into his extra-curricular activities but none of that now. Jack may not be in bed at 3 o'clock in the afternoon but he'll be home and with Zoe being one of Vincent's biggest White Chocolate Mocha Cinnamon Soy Latte fan's Nathan hasn't even managed to catch a glimpse of Eureka's Sheriff in over three weeks. He logs in to S.A.R.A.H. and smiles at the text box that pops up.

 _S.A.R.A.H. says:_ Welcome Dr. Stark, you are early.  
 _GD says:_  Thank you S.A.R.A.H., how are things?  
 _S.A.R.A.H. says:_  Since the repairs were made to my mainframe I have been much better, thank you for sending Dr. Fargo to fix me.

Nathan rolls his eyes.

 _GD says:_ No problem.

S.A.R.A.H. doesn't make him wait, just opens up the video feed from the Kitchen where Zoe is sitting at the table with her head buried under her hands and Jack is standing at the stove stirring a pot of something and Nathan really, really wishes he had audio so when Jack says "So are we ever going to go latte crazy again?" Nathan almost falls out of his chair and glares suspiciously at his monitor because he's never had sound before, no matter how hard he wished for it.

"No," Zoe's moan is muffled by the table. "No latte's ever again." Jack chuckles and turns to smile at her, incidentally facing the camera and Nathan's hands curl into fists because he wants to reach out and touch.

"Come on," Jack orders and Zoe drags her head off the table. Nathan feels a twinge of sympathy, she looks run down, she looks like she's been coming off of crack, which well, Nathan's pretty sure the Latte did count as crack. "Great Grandma Carter's famous Chicken Soup coming up. It'll work wonders."

"Dad, you totally got that out of a Campbell's Soup can," Zoe snorts and shakes her head at Jack who mock glares at her, hands on his hips.

"Don't knock Grandma Carter's cooking skills Zoe, she had a secret ingredient." Nathan feels a grin split his face when father and daughter chorus as one, "vegetable crackers".

He watches with fondness, hands curled into fists to stop him from doing something ridiculous, like tracing Jack's outline on the screen, until Fargo bursts into his office and he logs off with the click of the mouse.

"Fargo, I believe I left instructions not to be interrupted." Nathan snaps and Fargo's eyes widen with that sort-of fear that comes from knowing exactly how deranged your boss can get when he’s had 5 addictive latte's in a day.

"Sorry Dr. Stark, but there's been a containment breach in Section 3 and gamma particles are leaking everywhere," Nathan looks up at the sky for a moment to hide his smile, he loves this town, before shoving Fargo out the door.

"Lead the way, Fargo," he orders and Fargo scurries in front of him down the hallway to the elevator. By the time the containment breach is fixed, and Nathan has berated the Section 3 scientists for incompetence heretofore unknown, the sun has already set on Eureka and Nathan abandons Global Dynamics for the night in favour of his own home, a whiskey, a hot shower and the comfort of his own bed.

Being in his own home lets him relax his guard, classical music playing low in the background, and the whiskey lets him relax his brain from its tiring rampage over what had gone wrong today, what he would have done differently. Despite the realization that he can’t be in charge of everything, Nathan takes the blame for all the errors in the eyes of the DoD and they’re not going to be happy that their prized gamma radiation weapon testing equipment has been shelved permanently.

The shower is perfect, it should be, he designed it himself. Water pressure is just right, temperature just shy of being unbearably hot and he sighs at the pounding, almost too hot water beating down his shoulder blades, releasing knots of tension before finally climbing out, bed calling him too loudly to keep him in the shower.

He pulls his personal laptop off the bedside table and pops it opened, clicks on the remote desktop link and pulls open the backdoor into S.A.R.A.H. who’s already waiting for him.

 _S.A.R.A.H. says:_ Welcome Dr. Stark, I had a feeling you would be coming to visit tonight.

Nathan raises and eyebrow at that but doesn’t question, he’s learned that questioning S.A.RA.H. ‘feelings’ will lead him to a conversation that will take hours away from Jack watching.

 _GD says:_ Yes, well, I just couldn’t stay away from you S.A.R.A.H.

S.A.R.A.H. actually puts up a smiley face before the IM box disappears. Jack isn’t in his room yet, he’s walking around the smart house slowly and S.A.R.A.H.’s cameras are following him. In the kitchen he puts the dinner plates into the dishwasher, wipes down the counters and calls out for S.A.R.A.H. to turn out the lights, he slips into the bathroom and the camera’s don’t follow him there, Nathan waits for what feels like an eternity while the shower runs. It’s torture to him to sit here in his bed listening to the sounds of Jack in the shower and unable to see the water sluicing over the toned muscles of the other man’s back, down his thighs and buttocks. In weak moments like this, Nathan wants nothing more than to climb into his car, drive over and join Jack in the shower, taste the water off his skin, feel how the steam heats the fair skin, if he’ll blush all the way down to his toes.

Of course, weak moment or not, Nathan’s not an idiot and he’s not exactly going to a) let Jack in on the secret of his night time visits and b) let Jack punch him in the face. Nathan is partial to his face, he likes it the way it is…unbroken.

The anticipation has his mouth watering when the bathroom door opens. A few clicks of the mouse and the camera has zoomed in on that gorgeous chest, water droplets still clinging to the spars blonde chest hair.

He follows Jack up the stairs to the bedroom, watches him pick up something on his way up and leave it outside Zoe’s bedroom. Jack peaks in on Zoe, who’s sound asleep and sprawled out completely over her bed, the room is a typical teenage disaster and Jack snorts when he closes the door, mutters something about making her clean up in the morning.

Conveniently this is the point where Nathan realizes that he has sound again and it feels like a fist has just clenched in his gut because he’s going to get to listen to everything.

It’s a fast and dirty night tonight. In his bedroom, Jack slips off the towel and throws it into a laundry basket, climbs into his bed and stares up that he ceiling for a moment with an almost disappointed look on his face before his eyes slide shut and he wraps his fist loosely around his cock.

Nathan bites his lip to swallow a moan, he doesn’t want to hear himself, he only wants to hear Jack. The other man starts out slow, hand moving in a gentle rhythm, barely any pressure. He play it this way until his hips are shifting restlessly on the bed then stops and reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out the lube.

The sound of the cap being flipped open has never been so hot. Nathan shifts in his bed, feels his cock pressing against his 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets and groans softly. He doesn’t reach down to touch himself though, some perverse part of his brain is telling him to hold on, to wait, to savour.

Hand lubed, Jack starts out again, fingers curled into a loose fist around his cock, tightening slowly by degrees, in a rhythm that Nathan knows so well, he’s seen it so many times, a few strokes. Up and down, the muscles in his arms bulging and releasing gently and then an increase in pressure.

Jack holds the pattern, eyes closed, until it builds in him to the point where he’s tossing his head back and panting softly. Back arching off the bed. Nathan swallows heavily and his hips shift again, he reaches down beneath his own covers. Laptop resting on the bed beside him while he fists himself loosely, Jack might be in a rush but Nathan wants this to last. He wants the afterglow to follow him into the dreamless sleeps that only watching Jack, imagining Jack, seems to bring.

Jack’s fucking into his own fist now, fingers biting almost cruelly into his cock while he bites, into his own forearm to keep from making any noise. He’s so beautiful falling apart and Nathan aches with want. Aches with the desire to be the one making him lose control, break him into a million pieces and then put him back together bit by bit.

His own hand is tightening on his own flesh, body impatient with desire no matter what his brain may want. On the screen Jack’s body is shaking hard, his arm is out of his mouth now and he’s muttering, over and over again.

“Oh god,” Jack pants and comes hard, “oh god, Nathan.”

So much for wanting this to last, Nathan thinks and comes all over his hand.

/end


End file.
